


King Luigi?

by EffyBeat



Series: King Luigi [2]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, Luigi slowly making Bowser turn his kingdom into an utopia, M/M, References to Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffyBeat/pseuds/EffyBeat
Summary: Luigi and Bowser have found that they're very fond of each other. But then Luigi is surprised by a koopa accidentally calling him king. King of Bowser's kingdom. He's not sure what to make of it yet, but a thing he's sure of is how much he cares about the Great King of Koopas.
Relationships: Bowser Koopa/Luigi (Nintendo)
Series: King Luigi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887697
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the beginning to to the principal thing of the series (I think so, so far)
> 
> You don't have to read the first part of the series. I was just seeing how to work with these two so it's just some general ideas that I thought of. (Mostly fluff) And I liked it! And so did some of you! So here's this!
> 
> Enjoy!

From all years that Luigi had known the Great King of koopas— well, maybe not really knowing him because all he knew was a lot of ideas and prejudices against his persona with close to non existent interactions.

But when he did get to know him. Oh boy. 

“Never judge a book by it's cover”, is a saying that Luigi often tries to keep in mind, and he did, except that not only did he judge Bowser by his looks, but also by his actions, which to be fair were not the best to ponder about his character.

Bowser was nothing but an arrogant, egoistic, chaotic, vicious, awful, disastrous, inmoral, gruesome, dreadful disaster being.

At least that is what he used to believe. 

At least that was the impression he had managed to build of him.

Used to believe he was a hollow mass of muscle and evil. 

He even catched himself thinking that even with all his power and prestige he couldn't be the brightest of fellas, since he had been defeated by his so-much-smaller in size brother; adding the fact that he had been easily tricked by Fawfull, Mario, Peach and others multiple times.

He swiftly proved himself wrong with all of his assumptions and all it took was a few hours of a heart to heart conversation with the King of Koopas.

The thing that started was, in all honesty the one thing that was the hardest to achieve, but once it occurred was like witnessing a snowball fall down a hill, gaining amazing speed and strength at each second. That is a summary of how their relationship developed, after they passed the spiked start of the road they relished into a magical place that Luigi hadn't dare to even think about before.

The next time one of Bowser's subordinates had approached him in a way that Luigi couldn't help but find, not only odd, but quite perplexing, was in the middle of a cozy dinner Bowser had arranged for them.

The king of koopas had retired briefly as one of the goomba's requests, to which the greater koopa excused himself with a rather reluctant badly dissimulated grimace. 

However, Bowser was much more flexible now that his emotions weren't as staunted as before. The better interaction with his soldiers and employees became, the more improved the efficiency resulted, Luigi quickly concluded. Which was an insane enhancement from when the treatment was based on fear, screamings and what not.

"Do you wish for more tea, King Luigi?" a Koopa asked him during a meal, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, why yes, thank you-"

Woah! Hold on—! King?!

The astonishment in Luigi's face must have been evident because next thing he knew there was a nervous koopa throwing apologies left and right, seemingly realizing his mistake seconds too late.

To which Luigi hurriedly tried to amend with reassuring words. Keeping his tone loud enough to be heard but not to the point of startling the other even more.

After the tiny outburst, the koopa retreated rather embarrassed leaving Luigi alone yet again, he felt conflicted.

It was one thing to be asked for his opinion, it was another whole different thing to be referred to as a King. He had never thought of being called a king of… well, anything. It's not like if he ever were ordering around or anything related. He would sometimes ask for little things, when Bowser assured and encouraged him to do so.

The title sounded too heavy for him, and to be confused as his spouse, well.

Having his relationship with Bowser to influence his social status was something he hadn't stopped to consider.

Perhaps the real reason why it's concerning is simply because he probably shouldn't be here with him at all.

They are so different.

And Luigi… he’s not really that important.

He never thought of being something else; the protagonist, he could handle being the partner of the protagonist, just some times he dared to do a bit more but… Being on the screen was just out of the picture. He never thought hanging around Bowser was something that could bring him privileges or even something he could brag about. 

Other than the fancy dinners, or travels that left memorable experiences, he didn't think further than that. He enjoyed Bowser’s company, and it was easier for Luigi to go along Bowser’s expensive plans and let himself be pampered than see the disappointed wince he showed in reflex in any form of rejection.

He had a hard time saying no to him in regards to harmless things. 

Not even traveling with Mario’s company, or the princess’ or even the people that insisted on awarding them for their grand feats even if he didn't really do much. None of those times left such a… mark.

And he’s not sure how he should feel about it.

He hadn't really realized this at the beginning but when Bowser’s not there for him when he is visiting he makes sure that he’s not bored in his absence. And it helps, it really does, but he really wishes he had Bowser himself here instead of everything else.

Luckily, Bowser makes sure to make room in his schedule for dinner with Luigi. And he feels his insides stir when he’s notificated of this in the newly built koi fish pond.

It’s really gorgeous, he thinks; as he observes the beautiful fish with their fins flowing like thin veils gently swimming into the clear waters, transmitting calmness into anyone who looks at them. Parts of the pond painted and illuminated in a way that gave the illusion the water was of all the colors on the rainbow. Leaves of all kinds of plants he cannot name spread at the bottom of the water body, flowers of all colors calling his sight at every corner, with roots and yellow dead parts out of sight, stones strategically placed in a way that looked almost artistic. Not a single mistake could be seen. There were parts where the water seemed to defy gravity, flowing vertically as he had seen only in worlds far from their homes where he had traveled, but was never certain how it worked. A big waterfall throwed water from the top of the floating water. Not a single trace of industrial glue, or misplaced stone, brick or gravel dared to be on the way.

Whoever picked the fauna and flora, designed, built, and pulled this off sure had a lot of talent. He can tell it is a task that more than one person had worked on, the effort put into it made the whole thing look impeccable, as a plumber he could tell, even if he was not in the field as much as he was in the past. 

He knew that Bowser was the kind of person that wouldn't let a mistake slip past, that would explain the perfection of the ambitious project. He just hoped that he could recognize the hard work poured into it, and the hard work the many of his employees had put into this.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Bowser’s heavy, rough voice slipped through the air to get Luigi’s attention.

A gentle smile made its way to Luigi’s lips as he turned his head around, finding Bowser sheepishly approaching him, in a way that he’s sure not many get to see. Thinking of him holding himself with an intimidating posture just minutes ago. Being his terrifying self, with a pose that demanded for respect, gaze and demeanor unwavering, the one that shouted and yelled to get what he wanted done.

He probably shouldn't feel good about being the exception but… he does.

“It's okay, this pond made the time go faster,” he anwered with genuinity.

That made Bowser head his look to the running waters and all the other intricate details that composed it. 

A serene silence comes along with Bowser coming closer to the large stone Luigi was sitting on.

Luigi knows Bowser would have preferred to sit in the comfortable, padded chairs in the dining room, closer to the kitchen and inside the safe walls of his castle, free of wandering bugs but instead he makes himself comfortable on the hard ground to accompany him. The corners of his smile curl up higher as the thought settles in.

“You liked it?” Bowser says as he looks at him, in a voice filled with hope. Hope to impress him, he knows.

“I loved it,” he says, “All of it is a masterpiece. I hope you let your employees know so,” he elaborates in a genuine way, the smile still lingering on his face.

Bowser turns around again to admire the work, this time with a new light in the glim of his eyes.

Luigi’s head tilts in fondness as he looks at him, observing in detail Bowser’s expression. Any shift in his semblant doesn't go unnoticed in Luigi’s perceiving eyes, his irises traveling from spot to spot, every nook and cranny of the beautiful place bathed in his quiet but judgemental stare.

He's liking it. He can tell. His gaze would have betrayed otherwise if it wasn't the case. A grimace would have said so if it wasn't the case. Bowser is transparent like that.

And he can't help but to smile at it. And smile, and smile and keep smiling because he can and that’s what all of him feels like doing. He’s really enjoying these moments.

Bowser’s inspection seems to be finished, because he turns around to look at him. And both find that they’re a bit too close because Luigi has to drag himself back a little to keep the warmth out of his cheeks.

When he looks back up Bowser’s seems as flustered as he feels.

“I'll make sure to let them know,” he says, and Luigi feels himself beaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Especial thank you to MyHeroZero and Walls_of_all_things for commenting my little ideas I really appreciate it! You encouraged me to write this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi thinks in more depth about his relationship with Bowser and the people around them. 
> 
> But has he really met enough of the reformed king of Koopas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back~ I decided to add another chapter because I just had to. Writing these two is just so rewarding and relaxing. Besides, I was sort of already planning on doing so. Hence the apparently misleading tags hehe
> 
> Please enjoy!

It's late when Luigi is finished helping Toad with his malfunctioning sink, just a twist to a gear and presto! He really doesn't have to rely on his skills as a plumber as much as he would like to. He thinks as he walks calmly over the sunlight lit path, the grass shifting from warm colors to a darker green as the sun sets and the natural light leaves and the LED lights start to revive the town, luring fireflies with their lulling lights, common due the seasonal heat.

His sight wanders to the source of the energy, connecting to the post lights.

He briefly thinks how bright it was of Peach -or rather of any toad who was in charge of the Kingdom’s maintenance and services- to choose to install those thermal generators, the weather was not the only combustible for the device, the fire flower inside the crystal chamber of its core, glowing placid, gradually feeding most of the energy of the town and wherever it reached.

Maybe a few of those around Bowser’s castle might do well, especially with all the pools of lava around. It just made sense, the odd thing was how he hadn't seen any of those in the Koopa castle or anywhere around it.

Perhaps it would be a good idea to comment Bowser about it. 

He surprises himself when he finds himself quietly shutting the door behind him when he arrives home, it's been just a few minutes since he got lost in thought, he can tell by the way the temperature dropped a little compared to the heat of the daytime and the lost small gap of time that it usually takes him to get home. He didn't even notice he was approaching home until now.

Mario’s not home, he gathers as much when he sets his tool box on the floor and has to reach for the switch to turn the lights on. 

The room fills with light and he assimilates their much familiar, cozy house. He smells it before he sees it, there’s a note on top of a pot with lukewarm stew on it.

He approaches eagerly to his meal. He knows Mario cooked it before even recognizing his handwriting on the piece of paper.

“I was invited to Peach’s castle for dinner, I was making this before I left for both of us. Sorry I couldn’t stay for dinner!” it read, he feels himself smiling at the contents of the small letter. He feels happy for him.

He knows his brother is not an idle person, always jumping around and lending a hand to anyone in need, more than himself, much more than himself. Courageous, helpful, smart and well, a handyman in all senses. Needless to say, after Bowser started to use his time in other (way more useful and productive) things instead of kidnapping the princess at any chance. His sibling also found that he had more time to kill. 

Traveling along with Cappy on their odyssey all around the world and beyond with the lack of the worry for princess Peach wellbeing on his shoulders. Luigi has seen the change, the carefree expression he carried now seemed more genuine, the way he goes on adventures.  
It’s… refreshing to say the least. And for Luigi?

He feels more content now that his brother is more relaxed, yes. There’s no doubt about that.

Mario has shown concern on Bowser’s whereabouts, nothing more than rational curiosity. Not like general Toad who is sure Bowser is only waiting for them to let their guard down to strike. And well, Luigi is yet to decide on whether he should feel guilty about being aware of the reason for Bowser's disinterest in crimes in regards to royalty hostaging.

He knows why he was so infatuated with the princess, even if it wasn't already obvious to someone more observative than him; Bowser was lonely. A lonely king who longed for someone who treated him like an equal, not like a monster who only intimidated and defeated or a monarch who was only seen as someone to admire and unquestionably obey, unreachable.

And for some reason he had found those things in the princess, who wasn't very aware of it; or rather wasn't full on board with the things that Bowser wanted with her. 

And, yes, Luigi sees it, easily. Peach is a kind person, but also carries a personality that makes you think… Yes, it makes sense that she’s a ruler. She’s composed and elegant but also unrelenting, unwavering, confident and strong willed, and… and that only talking about her personality, she is capable in everything she puts her head to; she excels on most things she tries out. 

It made sense Bowser was so obsessed with her, he says obsessed because he can't really call it love; he hardly knew her. Not like Mario did, or Luigi did or anyone who called themselves Peach’s friends or even acquaintances. He knows Peach held herself all the times she was in Bowser’s claws because of her people, all of them have seen her fight. As a leader she couldn't exactly have the privilege to defend herself because who knows what would have happened to her kingdom.

Luigi now knows something, not as awful as they feared, but- it is something that he knows now, he who took the time to get to know the king of koopas more than it was possibly necessary, perhaps… way more than it was necessary.

The idea settles bitterly on his guts.

His brother nor his other friends are aware of the relationship he has with Bowser now, he doesn’t think they even expect it, who could? As far as they knew he could be remorseful toward the king of koopas, after all the unintentional (or not) damage he had caused to the kingdom and the people living in it. Including direct to his brother and friends.

He will visit Bowser tomorrow, he decides, they had agreed on meeting next week but… he wants to drown the opinions of other people with who the actual Bowser is as soon as possible, the one who could be a dork sometimes, but was overall sweet, kind, courteous and thoughtful.

He sleeps with that thought in mind to keep the restlessness away.

Turns out; he wasn't the first one to come up with an idea to harvest energy easier and more efficiently. He discovered while heading to one of Bowser’s castles, (the one closer to Mushroom Kingdom) and being escorted by Bowser’s personal, while talking to a Koopa, he was told, maybe in a format similar to a legend told by many before them on how many of them had attempted to advise Bowser on the thing on the matter.

He was feeling rather disappointed. He is aware of how stubborn Bowser can be on his ideals and ideas. On how he sometimes can be tricked into an external idea if he believes he was the one who came up with it in the first place. 

But he’s better than that.

Once the hammer bros and the koopas that accompany him make sure to deliver him to the room Bowser was occupying, they immediately leave. And on the moment he gets to appreciate the typical volcanic architecture, with the dark rock and brick construction, the industrial chains hanging from place to place and the heat that exudes from every corner from the castle, the room is still warm but free from the still burning ashes that he grew accustomed to that resides on the outsides of the castle, close to the lakes of lava.

Just then Bowser notices he’s there, a thing his employees failed to notify him of, a tiny flaw from his workers that he doesn’t think Bowser would mind.

“Luigi,” he says when he turns around, surprised. A little more caught off guard than Luigi expected, “What are you — we said we were gonna meet next week?”

“Yes, sorry. I wanted to visit you a bit… sooner?” he says, suddenly feeling self conscious on how he visited unprompted.

Bowser sounds nervous for some reason, and Luigi assumes it was for his recklessness on coming uninvited.

He seems to notice this, because he quickly offers, “You know I’m always happy when you visit,” he says sweetly in his rough voice, with the tone he is now used to listening to. “But I was just about to leave, “ he says sheepish, almost apologetic.

“Oh,” Luigi says, feeling himself deflating in unwilling disappointment, “Where to?”

“Koopa City,” he says, averting his gaze, scratching with his claw on the back of his neck in a nervous habit he possesses.

“Oh” he merely answers, he should have known better than to come unannounced.

“I- Um- '' Bowser lets out of his mouth nervously, because while he can barely take rejection, he finds it equally difficult to reject someone he cares about, he knows.

And he doesn't want to make this more difficult to him that it already is 

“There is plenty of room for another person on the ship, sir,” a shy guy slips past his mask, standing right behind him. 

Bowser’s stuttering shuts down as his mouth zips to an awkward line, his tall stature forcing him to look down, lifting his arms out of the way to stare unblinking to the shy guy who spoke. 

“Uh…" he says, attempting to compose himself, "Do you want to accompany me?”

Well, that does make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you read this whole thing, and also sorry for the suspense but I had to finish it there!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and if you liked it let me know by leaving a comment, I really appreciate it. I also really appreciate feedback and ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you have any ideas, suggestions or constructive criticism!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
